


Bedfellows

by Neneneko



Series: Sylvix Week 2020 [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Catching feels is nono, Felix Hugo Fraldarius Being an Idiot, Implied Sexual Content, Ingrid Brandl Galatea is done with the three idiot, Jealousy, M/M, PDA, Public Display of Affection, Rating May Change, Roommates, Sharing a Room, Soft Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, Sylvain Jose Gautier Being An Idiot, Sylvix Week (Fire Emblem), Sylvix Week 2020 (Fire Emblem), Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:14:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26723491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neneneko/pseuds/Neneneko
Summary: Living in a dorm at University of Faerghus comes with it's perks and woes - especially when your roommate is absolutely insatiable.Written for Sylvix Week - Day 2: Pining/Longing | PDA | College AU
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Series: Sylvix Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1943650
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31
Collections: Sylvix Week 2020 Fic Collection





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Rui for being so patient and beta-ing this :3

Felix shuffled out of the elevator and down the hallways of the dorm towards his room, pleasantly sore from his late night kendo practice. He had a rough day, sitting through a particularly hard midterm that he was sure he bombed. Kendo always brought him a sense of calm in a way no other thing did. All he wanted to do now was throw down his gear, take off his sweaty kendogi, hit the showers and call it a night. And that’s when he saw it. 

“Oh you have got to be fucking kidding me!” he growled, glaring at the offensive object that hung around the doorknob to his room. A sock. _The_ sock. Which meant he couldn’t get back in the room until he got the all clear text. A system he and his roommate decided on the first day of college to make sure that they each had their privacy when they needed it. Clearly it was a mistake. He usually had the courtesy of going to his partner’s room for sex rather than bringing them back to his room. But that also partially had to do with the fact that the damn sock was hanging on the door knob almost every night.

He contemplated going in anyway to grab his towel, which he knew was hanging close to the door when he heard the loudest moan from the other side, followed by staccatoed thumping. Fuck it, he was not dealing with that. He begrudgingly walked two doors down, face flush from both anger and second hand embarrassment when he knocked on the door. 

A tall blonde answered, dressed down in a U of F t-shirt and sweats, hair disheveled from what looks like repeatedly running their hand through. One look at Felix’s face and he immediately opened the door wider to let him in. Dimitri gave his childhood friend a sympathetic smile as Felix threw his bags onto the floor, leaning his shinai against the wall gently while making angry distressed noise in the back of his throat in protest.

“Sock?” he asked, leaving the door open, moving in as Felix rolled his eyes, sporting his usual scowl.

“Sock.” Felix grunted while pulling his cell phone out of his gym bag, texting furiously. Dimitri quietly watched, peeking over Felix’s head to see he was typing.

_I will end you tonight. Sleep with one eye open._

Satisfied with the text, he hit send. Christ, he just wanted to shower off the now cooling sweat on his body. He crashed into Dimitri’s solid chest when he turned around to throw his phone onto Dimitri’s bed.

“Goddess, Dima! Why are you so damn close?!” he pushed away the other instinctively to make space between the two of them. Dimitri stepped back and did his best to not laugh at Felix’s cat-like behaviour. He had always been extra prickly when he was hungry or tired. Dimitri ventured that Felix was the latter, given his current state of being. He moved to pick up a fresh towel and a clean t-shirt from his drawer, offering it to Felix as an olive branch, feeling guilty for peeking at Felix’s phone and for upsetting the smaller boy more than he already was.

“Do you want to shower first while you wait?” Felix stared at the items in Dimitri’s hand, pausing for a short moment before taking it. Dimitri took it as a good sign, and passed him a bottle of shampoo and body wash that was sitting on his drawer. He murmured his thanks and went down the hall to the showers. 

Felix was glad that the bathroom was empty, one of his floormates making a beeline out of the washroom as soon as he saw him. Felix was thinking about all the ways he was going to commit murder and it showed on his face. He slammed the door of the shower room closed. How dare that philandering bastard bring someone into their room knowing full well he had stayed up all night studying for midterms? The audacity! He angrily stripped and threw his dirty clothes in one damp corner and laid the clean clothes on top. Dorm showers leave a lot to be desired, but at this moment Felix didn’t give a shit. He prayed that there was enough hot water for him to clean himself off. Like a small blessing, hot water came out of the shower and groaned when it hit his sore body. Let’s see how long that will last before the water turns freezing cold. 

It was a happy 20 minutes before the water gave up and Felix exited the shower, clean and far less grumpy. He gathered his things and returned to Dimitri’s room, placing the borrowed items where they were before and shoving his dirty clothes into his gym bag. Dimitri had switched to sitting on his bed, flipping through a textbook. He adjusted his glasses and looked up at Felix. 

“Feel better?” he asked as Felix sat down next to him on the bed. He nodded and pulled the towel from around his shoulders to towel dry his long hair.

“There’s no more hot water though.” 

Dimitri frowned. He hadn’t had a chance to shower yet, so that meant he had to wait until morning unless he wanted a cold shower. He was about to make a comment when he heard a soft buzzing sound from his bed and looked down at the glowing screen of the phone. 

“Oh my.” Dimitri’s face turned pink as he read the text that flashed on the screen. Felix let out a soft but inhumane noise, a strange mix of embarrassment, disgust and rage as he picked up his phone.

_Sylvain Gautier: Aw, babe, I love u too. Come back now and slay me like u always do ;)_

Felix shot straight up, tip of ears pink, face flushed. He threw the towel down and stormed out of Dimitri’s room to his door, unceremoniously kicked it in. He didn’t care if he broke the damn thing, he wanted the man behind it dead. Sylvain jumped as the door crashed open. He had just finished cleaning up and pulled up his boxers. Before he could say anything, Felix was on top of him, slamming him against the back of the bed, knocking the wind out of him. Felix grabbed a pillow from behind Sylvain and proceeded to smother him with it, a small smile on his face as he heard a muffled noise.

Fortunately for Sylvain, he had height and weight advantage and was used to being tackled during football practice. He pushed the pillow away from his face, grabbed the slender waist on top of him. With a grunt, he shifted his weight to flip them over, pinning Felix under him, taking the other’s wrists and pinning it over his head with one hand, while the other held his hips down . He laughed when Felix balked and struggled to free himself from Sylvain’s iron grasp. He kept the other pinned beneath him, leaning down with enough weight to prevent Felix from escaping until the squirming stopped.

“Had enough kitten?” Sylvain smirked down at a very disheveled and breathless Felix, chest heaving from exertion. He took a moment to admire the boy under him; appreciating the way his hair was damp and loose from showering and that he was wearing nothing but an oversized t-shirt that was riding up lean legs from the struggling. He has always found Felix hot, and right now he very much appreciated the boyfriend shirt that he had on now. He wanted to touch the exposed thighs to see if it was as soft as it looked. A small part of him wondered who this shirt belonged to. He recognized that it was from one of his teammates’ on the varsity football team, and he couldn’t help but feel a pang of jealousy for the owner of the shirt. He quickly shook it off. No, he couldn’t possibly fall for anyone, let alone his roommate. Catching the feels was not part of his college party plans. 

“Do NOT fucking call me that and get the fuck off of me, you big oaf!” Sylvain couldn’t help himself but lean down more, face inches away from the other as Felix stubbornly tried to make another attempt to escape. Feeling the other’s lithe body press up against his bare torso ignited something deep and feral inside of his mind. His one hand firmly moved up the slender hips. A little kiss never hurt anyone...right?

“You started it sweetheart.” Sylvain chuckled, leaning down further to brush his lips against the other. Felix froze at the light touch, breath hitched, heart pounding, blood rushing to his head. He wanted to close that distance, chase that warmth that was right there for his taking. But no, he mustn’t. As much as he liked Sylvain, he simply couldn’t start anything with him. Falling for his roommate would only end in disaster. Especially one that changed sex “friends” as much as his underwear.

For a long moment, neither one moved from this precarious position, too afraid to move closer but not wanting to move apart. Both wanting that low hanging fruit but afraid of what will happen after one taste of that forbidden fruit.

“UGH, WHAT THE HELL?!” The groan of disgust and clearing of another’s throat drew their attention away from each other and to the door that had been left open the entire time. Ingrid was making a face while Dimitri looked away, face red from witnessing such an intimate moment. The realization of how that position looked dawned on Felix, and completely mortified and suddenly raging, he summoned all his strength and shoved Sylvain off of him with his knee, causing the other to fall off the bed and onto the floor with a thud. He hid his face behind the pillow, wishing that the ground would magically swallow him and he could disappear. Sylvain, on the other hand, was thoroughly enjoying everyone’s reaction, shamelessly grinning at the two blondes at the door.

Ingrid crossed her arms across her chest and glared at them. “Unbelievable!” She looked up at Dimitri, clearly not amused. “Don’t call me to break up a fight when there’s no fight! I didn’t need to see them doing... _that_.”

Felix got off the bed, giving Sylvain one last nudge in the side with his foot, trying to wipe that irritating smirk off of the other’s face. He couldn’t believe Dimitri called Ingrid over just because he thought they were fighting. He glared up at the tall blonde, who was profusely apologizing for the mistake. “Stupid boar!” he punched him on the shoulder, embarrassed to all hell. Sylvain watched from where he sat, not wanting to interrupt. It was cute how embarrassed Felix was when they clearly didn’t do anything more than just kiss...if it counted as one. It was far too brief for his liking, if he had to be honest with himself.

His eyes rested on a particular name on the back of Felix’s shirt. Huh. Interesting. He then got up from the floor and joined Felix, standing closely behind him.

“Hello beautiful.” he smiled down at Ingrid and shot Dimitri a dirty look as he circled his arms around Felix’s waist, resting his chin on top of the other’s head. To his surprise, Felix didn’t move away but instead shrunk back against him. Sylvain’s smile grew. “Clearly we’re not fighting. Everything’s good. No need to worry that pretty little head of yours.” He then pulled Felix away from the door and proceeded to close it on the other two, locking it for good measure. “Good night!” he shouted from behind the closed door, clearly wanting the other two to go away. He could hear Felix sigh with relief when the door shut, then made a distressed noise from the back of his throat. Clearly embarrassed, he wanted nothing more than to escape this nightmare. He nudged Sylvain’s side so he could go back to his own bed. So much for sleeping.

“That’s Blaiddyd’s shirt isn’t it?” Felix scrunched his nose at the question, not sure where he was going with it. What the hell does that even matter to Sylvain?

“Yeah, he let me borrow it. Why?”

Sylvain stared down at Felix for a moment, as if trying to read the other, before replying. “...nothing. Just curious.”

He could feel that pang of jealousy creep up into his chest again, dark and angry. Suddenly a thought screamed in his head.

It was too late. He was falling for his roommate.


	2. Chapter 2

Fantasizing about your roommate was not something that Sylvain took a habit in doing. Especially not one who had explicitly made it very clear from the first day that he had no interest in any one-night stands or flings. He tried very hard not to stare at Felix stretching on the floor as he warmed up for his usual morning jog, folded in half over his long legs to warm up his hamstrings, his midnight blue hair held in a high ponytail that shifted to the side as he leaned forward, revealing the soft pale nape beneath like a salacious peek show. He tried very hard not to stare at how the dark leggings hugged the shifting muscles in just the right way that left little to the imagination, especially stretching over those firm glutes. No human could possibly _not_ fantasize, he justified to himself as he kept watching. Sylvain could not help himself but imagine how many ways he could bend Felix fifty ways to Sunday and how it would feel like to put his hands all over the other’s tight body while doing just that. This was one of his favourite morning rituals.

“Stop staring.” Felix scowled, glaring up at him from the floor, refusing to disrupt his warm up routine for the redhead’s unwavering stare from his bed. Felix was acutely aware that Sylvain had been staring at him longer than what is socially acceptable, and had hoped the other had caught on and stopped at some point when he was getting ready. It irritated him to no end when the heat from the stare intensified, making the ends of the hair on his neck rise. Sylvain groaned as he watched Felix shift into a side split to turn in his direction. The Goddess was extra cruel to him today. 

“Stop being so sexy.” he said with a sly smile as he watched Felix ear’s turn a nice shade of red, moments before he got a face full of Felix’s pillow, which he graciously took. Felix was never good at taking compliments from anyone and would get flustered before biting back, and Sylvain took full advantage of that every chance he could. He always found it fun to rile up the usually aloof and serious boy.

“Absolutely incorrigible.” He got off the floor with a huff and gave Sylvain a good shove for good measures. There was no point in continuing with his stretches if Sylvain was going to keep interrupting him, and he knew that. “Since you’re up already...” he reached over and pulled his pillow back from the redhead placing it on his bed. “Come run with me.” 

That instantly made Sylvain shut up, and Felix couldn’t help but feel smug at the small victory. He knew Sylvain hated training of any kind, even though he got into U of F on both a sports and academic scholarship. The redhead had told him that he was what his family liked to call ‘gifted’, and his dad would tell all of his rich country club buddies who were willing to listen. The one good thing that came out of it, according to Sylvain, was the abundance of people he could have ‘fun’ with now that he was out of the house, and away from his family’s prying eyes. 

Felix shook his head. Such a waste. He could hear his own father’s voice griping in disappointment. If he were half as ‘gifted’ as Glenn or Dimitri, Rodiguez would probably do the same and tell all his buddies about how talented his kids were. He was exceptional in martial arts, but was average with his academics. Glenn was the star child in their family, much like Sylvain, had entered U of F with both academic and sports scholarships. Glenn was exceptional in everything he did - so much so that he was national champion for kendo and Olympic qualifier for fencing while graduating summa cum laude. He hated that Glenn set the bar so high, that he was a constant disappointment to his father.

“Nah, I’m good.” Sylvain propped himself up by his elbow, eyes never leaving Felix. “If I got up, I would distract you. And you don’t want that if you plan on making it in time to finish your run.”

“Distract me how?” Felix tilted his head slightly in confusion, then noticed the wolfish grin growing on Sylvain’s handsome face, watching his hand patting the mattress suggestively. “Actually, wait. Never mind. Don’t answer that. I don’t want to know.” Felix shook his head and looked away, colour now moving to his cheeks a pretty pink. Sylvain chuckled, knowing Felix had an idea what he was hinting at, but not fully understanding. Absolutely adorable. He watched as Felix put on his running shoes and zip up his windbreaker before heading out the door, not bothering with locking the door or looking back at Sylvain lazily waving at him. He got a nice look at the other’s backside before the door shut behind that amazing behind. Maybe the Goddess wasn’t as cruel to him as he thought.

Felix was very glad Sylvain had decided not to join him this morning. He needed to clear his head, focus his breathing with his cadence so that he could make it through his 10 km route before class. Not thinking about those warm honey eyes staring at him half lidded, like a wolf watching its prey contemplating how to best eat it alive. He felt a delicate shiver run down his spine, and frowned. He blamed the morning chill, it must be it and not the thought of Sylvain stripping him down with his eyes and maybe more if he allowed it. Sylvain was becoming more of an unwelcome distraction, much to his disdain, as he put in his earbuds and started down the campus road to the steady beat of the music. An infuriating distraction.

His morning runs were the time for him to centre himself for the day, and he always enjoyed the quiet mornings on campus, with only a sparse few students and local residents out for their own morning routine. The route he took circled the main campus, with a beautiful view of the large limestone buildings that has stood over hundreds of years. Maintenance and modern touches have been added to the buildings, but overall the campus encompassed the rich history of the school and the city. Felix especially liked the path through the park, where trees loomed and the grass and flowers decorated the hills. It was the more difficult part of his morning run, with the inclines being a challenge but he was always up for a good challenge. He managed to settle into a good rhythm and pace, making good time as he let the cool morning air wash against his now warm skin, cooling the sweat that dampened his skin. The runner’s high was starting to set in, giving him a second wind as he ran through the forest trail.

As he ran up the hill, he felt a gentle tap on his shoulder and he stopped to pull an earbud out, slowing down so he could turn to see who it was. 

“Good morning Felix!” Dimitri said as he slowed down to fall into the same pace as Felix. A welcomed distraction smiling down at him like a ray of sunshine and clear blue skies, distracting him from thinking about other things that made him reevaluate why he agreed to stay as Sylvain’s roommate to begin with. Felix found himself unable to not smile back up at him. Dimitri’s warm and sunny disposition was something that Felix found comfort in, even as a child. Aside from Glenn, Dimitri was the only other person he put his complete trust in. If Dimitri didn’t opt for a private dorm room, he would have much rather had him as a roommate.

“Morning.” 

“Mind if I join you in your morning run?” he asked as they turned the corner to head down another trail. Dimitri usually ran a similar route to Felix, and often bumped into each other in the morning. Felix never minded Dimitri’s company, since the other set a naturally faster pace because of his long legs and it pushed Felix to go harder. No matter how many times they bump into each other, Dimitri always asked if he could join him, even though never once had he said no. Felix would never understand why the other was so damn polite.

“...do what you want.” he huffed between breaths, putting his earbud back in and moved to set the pace that he knew Dimitri was used to. The blonde took that as Felix allowing him to join him again, and soon the two of them quietly continued to finish their run, comfortable in each other’s company. When they got back to the dorm, both were flushed and out of breath, riding that runner’s high. Felix looked at his fitbit. Good, he still had time left to hit the shower and grab some food before his first class. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and noticed the message notification light flashing. 

**_Sylvain Gautier:_ ** _Hey sexy, I forgot my lab time changed to 8. U forgot your keys, so I left them with Ingrid. Door’s locked. See u later babe Love ya ;)_

Felix could feel his blood boiling as he read the text over again. How dare he text him like he was one of his many casual flings with all the stupid petnames he knew would get him mad? He practically jumped out of his skin when he felt a firm hand on his shoulder. Dimitri looked down at him, a worried look on his face.

“Everything okay Felix?” he asked, noticing the other’s face turning a bright shade of tomato but looked like he was ready to murder someone. Recognizing this particular look, he sighed sympathetically, giving the slender shoulder beneath his hand a gentle squeeze. “It’s Sylvain again?” he pointed at the phone that was being crushed in Felix’s hand. Felix clicked his tongue in a disgusted manner and the blonde reached over to pluck the phone out of his hand before he threw the damn thing.

“I’m going to kill the fucking bastard.” Dimitri tried his best to bite back an indulgent chuckle, while Felix scowled, contemplating about what to fire back at said bastard that was the target of his fury. Felix always got angry whenever he became flustered but seldom followed through with his death threats, especially when it came to Sylvain. The two’s love-hate relationship was the reason why himself and Ingrid always had to intervene before something got out of hand, with Sylvain the usual instigator of Felix’s wrath. The two bickered over everything and nothing at the same time. As Ingrid would say, together they are nothing but trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sylvain being a masterclass menace >:3
> 
> The kudos, lovely comments and subscription to this fic so far, I am amazed and at a lost for words (ironically). Thank you for letting me know that you like this - kudos and comments always appreciated! I hope this has been enjoyable for you to read as it has been for me to write.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for taking time out of your day to read this! :D Please feel free to leave a kudo or a comment - feedback is a gift :)


End file.
